In the related art, in buildings such as office buildings, hospitals, schools, and factories, management devices managing facility devices exist, and in addition, systems monitoring information of the facility devices in a plurality of buildings through a communication network from remote locations exist.
In this manner, there is disclosed a technique where, by implementation of high speed and broad band of the communication network, data comparison between buildings distributed in a wide area is easily performed in real time, and thus, facility devices in a plurality of the buildings are cooperated to be automatically controlled (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 listed below).